


Life on Mars drabbles

by Pinchar



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinchar/pseuds/Pinchar
Summary: A collection of drabbles I have written, inspired by Tumblr prompts. All Sam/Gene or Ray/Chris.





	1. Subtly protective (S/G)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please don't punch him too hard, I like his face." (Sam/Gene)

"I could have died cause o' you!"

"You were shot in the foot, Ray."

"My point exactly; what if his aim hadn't been off?"

Sam shook his head, trying to busy himself with some paperwork. It was only seconds before Gene hurled himself into the room, unlit fag clenched between his teeth.

"You two ponces have been doing my 'ead in all morning. Raymondo, either fill 'im in or kiss and make up." Both men lowered their eyes. "Try not to punch him too hard, though. I happen to like his face," Gene added, knowing which outcome was most likely.


	2. Comfort (R/C)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's some soppy crap people do when they're in love." (Ray/Chris)

"Chris, don't do that," Ray sighed, snatching his hand away from the younger man.

Chris shot his friend a puzzled look. "Why? You've been on edge all night," he explained, "thought it would help."

"I don't need comforting," Ray growled, "and that's not helpful; that's some soppy crap people do when they're in love."

Chris frowned. Maybe when they reached the privacy of Ray's house he'd be able to take his hands and rub his thumbs over Ray's knuckles. He imagined holding Ray and planting soft kisses all over his face; anything to pull his mind away from the explosion.


	3. Invincible (S/G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's dangerous to feel invincible, even for a moment." (Sam/Gene)

"You're daft, you are," Sam sighed, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. Gene harrumphed then turned to place a fag loosely between his lips.

"I saved your bony arse, Tyler. What's daft about that?"

Sam shook his head. "I didn't need saving, Guv; I was fine tucked up where I was." Gene wanted to retort, but it suddenly dawned on him that Tyler was right.

"Not allowed to protect you then?" he asked bitterly, raising his gaze to meet Sam's.

"Not if it means getting shot, Gene," he replied. "It's dangerous to feel invincible, even for a moment."


	4. Blood flow (S/G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's a lot of blood." (Sam/Gene)

Sam felt the bile rise in his throat and was forced to look away from Gene's lacerated thigh. The metallic smell of blood surrounded him, only fuelling his nausea.

"How does it look, Sammy?" asked Gene, pain evident on his face.

"That's a lot of blood, Guv," Sam answered, knowing better than to lie to the man in front of him.

Gene rolled his eyes. "I think you're allowed to call me Gene; I'm sat here dying, after all." 

Sam froze at Gene's words. "You're not gonna die," he growled eventually, removing his belt to use as a makeshift tourniquet.


	5. Hands (R/C)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your hands are so much bigger than mine." (Ray/Chris)

Ray rubbed wide, comforting circles over Chris's back. The younger man seemed uneasy, which was understandable. He hadn't shared his bed with anyone, let alone the burly bloke he'd decided to call his partner.

"You know I won't try anything," Ray reassured. They were laid on their bellies, enjoying the closeness but not wanting to push any boundaries. Chris smiled when he felt Ray's hand move to cup his, revelling in the feel of his rough palm.

"Your hands are so much bigger than mine," Chris sighed.

Ray snorted in response, but raised Chris's hand to kiss his knuckles anyway.


	6. Illusion (S/G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You haven't lost me." (Sam/Gene)

Gene doesn't know how he ended up in 1973 Manchester; just that Sam is stood in front of him with tear-stained cheeks.

"It started wi' you," Gene accuses. "Now I feel like I'm losing Chris. An' don't get me started on our Bolly."

Sam barely manages to contain a sob. "You never lost me," he splutters, "I love you!"

Gene snorts. "Why'd you bloody leave, then?" When Sam doesn't answer, he turns his back on the smaller man.

Before he can say another word, Gene is thrust back into 1982 with a glass of scotch to lighten his heavy heart.


End file.
